percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pyrrhic War: Chapter Five
Captured: Tom: Tom awoke to find himself lashed to a wooden chair with hands tied behind his back. Tom wiggled about, trying to free himself from his prison. He heard a key turn in the lock, it swung open to reveal a young lady, about 18, with golden blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Tom stopped wiggling and frowned. “Let me out!” He growled. “ha!” she sneered, “Like thats ever going to happen. You’re coming with me - the lieutenant wants to see you.” “Ooooh! that’ll be fun!” “Yes it will!” She countered. “I was being sarcastic if you hadn’t noticed.” The girl drew a dagger and sliced the binding that attached Tom to the chair, but left the rope that tied his hands behind his back. She pulled him up and pushed him towards the door. Suddenly he pulled his hands apart, snapping the loose twine that held them together. He turned and punched the girl in the face, breaking he nose from the force of the powerful blow. Tom ran down the corridor. The girl was left sprawling on the floor, clutching her nose. Tom kicked down a door that read “Weapons” in scruffy handwriting. He marched in to find that it was unguarded. He looked around for his spear. He found it soon enough. He sprinted out, to find the two people who he though would never come. There names were Vladimir Tell and Michael Smith. Alistair: ''One week later '' “You are not going to war Alistair!” Bellowed Alistair’s father, John Forger. “I can do what I want!” Alistair shouted back. He turned on his heels and walked out. He grabbed: his short sword, his hatchet and his crossbow, and then walked over towards the marching army. Eric: Eric walked out in the colosseum, its great mass towered above him. He clutched his trident in one hand and in the other, nothing. He wasn’t armored very well, he had no helmet, a torn leather top, and torn leather trousers. He looked at rick, his best friend, he was a son of Bia. Eric himself was a son of Nemesis. Eric looked at the large, grilled door, through which the animals would be released. The door opened and seventeen lions leaped out. Eric ran at one, impaling it with his trident. He glanced at Rick to see that he was slashing and stabbing savagely at the creatures. Eric turned back to fighting mode. He ran at two lions, he jumped on ones back and snapped its neck, leaped onto the next, impaling it through the hip. Eric jumped off. Suddenly there was a loud shattering noise and the crowd went even wilder. Eric tuned around to see Rick’s sword in pieces on the ground, now he was using his brute strength to take the lions down. A lion leaped from behind him and bundled him to the ground. Eric took out the last few lions then rushed to his friend who was struggling to stay alive. Eric stabbed the fowl creature through the head, killing it instantly. “Thanks old friend.” Rick said in a calm voice. “It’s my pleasure...” Category:Jack Firesword Category:The Pyrrhic War Category:The Pyrrhic War Chapters Category:Pyrrhic War Category:Original Ideas